Opening Night - Prologue
The prologue for the Tatters of the King campaign, this short scenario introduced the characters who will become mainstays throughout the adventure. It began on a cold, autumn night in early-October, 1928, when the moderately successful actress, Betty Sinclaire, awoke in her living room to the shrill trill of her household phone. It was her friend Hannah Keith, who -- in her usual patronizing fashion -- invited her to a play that Hannah was starring in. She even promised to leave two tickets at the office should Betty want to bring a man along. Deciding instead to attend with her wealthy jewel crafting friend, Grace White, the pair of pals headed to the Scala Theatre on Charlotte Street, London, on the play's opening night on the 18th. The Theatre The Scala Theatre was a well-maintained, but old theatre used typically for amateur productions. Upon entering, Grace and Betty found just one ticket had been reserved, forcing the unperturbed Grace to buy her own ticket at full price. Inside, at the bar, they encountered a Russian psychiatrist by the name of Leonid Slutski, who upon acquiring his liberal helping of "wodka," joined them as they took their seats. There they met taxidermist Eloise McGregor, who appeared to be a somewhat-unwilling audience member, having been ditched by her parents. The Play The play itself, entitled: Carcosa, or the Queen and the Stranger, being a fantasy by Talbot Estus, was a strange one. It was set in the queen's palace in the city of Yhtill, part of the kingdom of Hastur. In the first act, the audience was introduced to Queen Cassilda and her four children (or was it five?). They bickered about succession and the dire state of the city during the ongoing and unending war with the kingdom of Alar. They talk of Carcosa, a wandering dreamlike city with some strange features: it appeared overnight; it resides beyond the waters below the palace, named Hali; the towers of the city slip behind the moons at night, and when one sees the city, you know its name. A stranger was visiting the city - an unheard of event. He appeared to have some measure of power, though in what fashion remained unclear to the audience and the investigators themselves. They even seemed to have different interpretations of what occurred during an early part of the performance, though there was mention of a King in Yellow. Just before the intermission, the actor playing the eponymous Stranger held up his arms, revealing a Yellow Symbol, which appeared to have a dramatic effect on the other characters, and perhaps even the audience members themselves. During the time between acts, the investigators retreated to the bar to refill their drinks and discuss the play's bizarre dialogue and pacing. Yet some, particularly Miss White, found the play captivating and refreshing. The second act began and the various children of Cassilda attempted to bargain with the Stranger for power, though he did not respond to their pleas, merely watching in silence. The final scene saw a masked ball take place in the palace, with many extras joining the principle players on stage. When all removed their masks, they were energized and excited. It was clear all had seen the sign and Yhtill has become Carcosa. The King in Yellow appeared, huge and threatening. He held a sword and a torch that emits smoke but no light and was clothed in tattered robes. He spoke with the queen and her priest, before retreating, the Stranger and Cassilda's young child following close behind. The Aftermath Immediately following curtains close, the audience erupted into a riot. Fights broke out, some rushed the stage, others fell to the floor crying or laughing raucously. Others still appealed for calm. Our investigators beat a hasty retreat to the lobby, fending off violence and mad behaviour as they went Escaping the melee as the police arrived, they joined what was swiftly becoming an unpopular meet and greet with the actors, where food and refreshments had been put out. Betty discovered that Hannah was pleased by the play's response, but had had strange dreams ever since first rehearsals. Fellow actress in the play, Jean Hewart, had experienced much the same, with talk of vast cities and bulbous white fish that flew through the air. Young actor Walter Paige believed the play cursed, having suffered strange bouts of hysteria when he first saw the yellow symbol upon the Stranger's costume. Grace discovered that the actor who played the Stranger was concerned about the playwright, Talbot Estus, who when he makes his appearance, seemed to have fought with the theatre manager. Indeed Mr Noble plans to have the play shut down following its response. Estus, on the other hand, is most pleased with how it turned out, suggesting all art should inspire fervour. Joyful at Grace's enjoyment of the play, he promised to send her a copy of the source material, the original 1895 French copy of The King in Yellow that inspired the play. Two days later, Leonid received in the mail a strange, but intriguing letter, beginning the events of the first scenario of the campaign: The Madman.